Advice or Treat
by SleepyGirl
Summary: Itachi stared at the girl in front of him. Surely he heard it wrong. I mean, who would come to trick or treat in Uchiha manor?


**I was inspired to do this one-shot just out of nowhere. First Halloween fic. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Advice or Treat**_

_"Teach me the most important thing a ninja is supposed to learn, _

_and I'll forgive you for not giving me a candy."_

* * *

"Trick or Treat!"

Itachi stared at the pink-haired girl in front of him. She couldn't be more than 5 years old, the same age as his brother Sasuke. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, her pink hair (he couldn't tell if it was dyed as part of the costume or not) pinned to a small bun at the side of her temple. Her fairy costume was rustling softly against the wind, and her small hands were still grasping the bag which was half full of candies from other houses.

Maybe…just maybe…he heard the girl wrong.

"Excuse me?"

"I said trick or treat, mister!" She said, giggling and smiling at the thought of someone not realizing the meaning of three magical words.

He decided that this girl was crazy. Did she realize that she was asking for candies at THE Uchiha Manor? Her green eyes were still sparkling, as if actually expecting him to magically come up with candies and give them to her, smiling.

"I…I don't have any candies."

"Oh."

She stared at him, contemplating good-knows-what. He stared back, silently wondering why the hell he was still standing here, waiting for her answer. It wasn't his duty to answer her, he was sure that one of the maids or other relative could answer her, and it wasn't like he was exactly duty-free either. He had training to do, studying to do, anything other than just standing here and waiting for this pink-haired girl in ridiculous fairy costume to answer his statement.

So why was he still standing here again?

She suddenly looked at his forehead protector and a wide grin spread on her face. While his outer expression didn't change, inside he was curious. _Don't tell me she has never seen a ninja before in a _ninja _village, _he mused. She pointed at his forehead protector and her lips curled into a smirk, an evil smirk full of mischief that he couldn't help but think that it looked out of place on her seemingly innocent face.

"You are a ninja, right?"

"Yes."

"Teach me the most important thing that ninja is supposed to learn, and then I'll forgive you for not giving me a candy."

Itachi blinked.

The girl still stared at him, her smirk still on her face, her emerald eyes transfixed on his face. He looked at the girl in front of him and kneeled down at her eye level.

"Why?"

"Because it's my dream to be the best kunoichi ever, and my mom told me that if you want to be best at something, it's good to seek advice from sensei or other experienced person in that field of area so you can get better!" answered The Fairy, her arms pumping in the air enthusiastically.

He put his hand on her head and stroked her soft, pink hair. She stared at him curiously, her arms back at her sides once more. Itachi smiled, which was something he had not done in seemingly forever, and poked her forehead. She pouted at that and touched the area where he poked her.

"There is no most important thing to learn in being a ninja. Everything is important: every ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, every basic technique, every step, every course of action that you make, even one twitch of finger. Everything counts and your enemy will look for any sign of weakness that you might make. You got that?"

"But surely there must be something that ninja has to excel in!" She threw her arms in exasperation, amusing Itachi further.

"The most important thing to learn…" he contemplated his answer. There was so many things that one has to learn in order to be a proper, qualified ninja. Like he told her, everything counted and there was nothing to waste. The more you knew, the better chance you had in order to survive in this line of work.

But…

"To be yourself."

"Huh?"

"You have to learn to be yourself in any situation. You can't lose who you are because of pressure, because of difficult situation. You have to be yourself at any times."

_Something that I could not succeed, _Itachi mused silently.

"That sounds way too easy," she pouted, thinking that he tricked her. He smiled once more, ruffling her hair again.

"It's harder than you'd think. Trust me."

Sakura looked up at him, smile on her face.

"So if I be myself in any situation, will I be the best kunoichi in the history?" She asked once more. Itachi smirked and pinched her cheek.

"I don't know. It depends on how hard you work to be the best kunoichi. Are you going to train a lot? And study?"

"Duh! I know I will!"

"Then I'm pretty sure you will," he said, his eyes warm and his lips curled into slight smile that was almost invisible.

"However, people will have different opinions, you know."

"I don't care. You are from Uchiha clan so your advice must be good."

He blinked. So she knew this was Uchiha clan?

Don't tell me…

"You didn't come here on purpose, did you?"

She grinned.

"I don't know. But I didn't think you guys would have candy either."

Itachi blinked and stared at the girl who, although seemingly so innocent, had pretty cunning side to her.

"Wait, I have to give you something."

She went to reach something in her bag and frowned when she couldn't find what she wanted. When she finally found what she wanted, her face broke into a smile once more, and she grinned at him once again.

"Close your eyes," she said, hiding something behind her back.

Itachi decided that he could amuse the girl, I mean why not, he already answered her question, so he closed his eyes, wondering what the girl would do.

He felt something touching his mouth and opened his mouth automatically, his eyes following the motion. It was sweet…

"Cookie?"

"Yep! Happy Halloween, Uchiha-san!"

She ran and, when Itachi caught what her words were before she completely disappeared, he smiled and went inside the mansion, his mouth happily munching on the sugar cookie in a shape of a mummy. Once he went inside his room, he looked at the left over piece of cookie and thought back to what she said before she left.

"_Next is Hyuuga mansion!"_

Happy Halloween, indeed.


End file.
